


Accepting What's Offered

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, improbable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakon's service to the Toyotomi merits a rather unique reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting What's Offered

“Think of this as a reward for your continued service, Sakon-kun,” says Hanbei sweetly.

Sakon looks down — it seems like so far down, to where Lord Mitsunari kneels by Lord Hanbei’s feet. Naked, stark white skin gleaming in the candlelight and that gorgeous flat ass in the air right on display. Hanbei looks down at them triumphant, and Lord Hideyoshi looms impassively by his side, the both of them resplendent as though they were holding a state audience rather than lounging in nightclothes. But Sakon doesn’t even glance at them — Lord Mitsunari’s looking up at him, big green eyes wide like he’s as surprised at Sakon’s presence as Sakon is at his, and there’s no turning away from him, not for a second.

Sakon swallows. Shifts his weight, left, right, left again. “Um,” he manages.”

“Sakon!” Lord Mitsunari snarls, half rising to fix Sakon with his familiar glare. “How dare you hesitate before a reward offered by Lord Hideyoshi himself!? You should accept with due reverence—”

Sakon hears the impact of Hanbei’s slap before he sees it - thin fingers gripping his lord’s hair, forcing his head back, and then the bright red mark standing out on Lord Mitsunari’s cheek. Just a moment’s flash of color before he folds up again into a bow, and Sakon’s fingers itch for his blades but all he does is shift again, and watch Lord Mitsunari’s knobby back rise and fall with his breaths.

“That’s enough from you, Mitsunari-kun,” says Lord Hanbei. “You’ll speak when you’re spoken to. You know you’re not here to give orders.”

“My deepest apologies!” Lord Mitsunari shoves his head to the floor hard enough Sakon thinks he might bruise. “Please, allow me permission to beg your forgiveness—”

“After we’re through with you.”

Hanbei’s already crouching behind Lord Mitsunari, parting his legs to run a hand up his thigh, and Lord Mitsunari trembles and mashes his face into the ground and lets out a low muffled whimper that goes straight to Sakon’s cock. He’s never imagined anything like this — never would have dared, even in his wildest fantasies of Lord Mitsunari deigning to take him to bed, he’s never wanted anything from Lord Mitsunari but what he takes for himself — never wanted him abject and pleading at his lords’ will. At _Sakon’s_ will. Well, apparently his cock doesn’t seem to mind.

“Well, Sakon-kun?” Hanbei purrs. “You heard what your lord said.”

He goes to one knee before Lord Mitsunari, slow and conspicuous, and still he stiffens right up when Sakon reaches out to stroke his bare shoulder. Relaxes again, slowly, and this time when Hanbei reaches between his legs he gasps and shoves back into it and Sakon bites his lip against a new wave of arousal, tries not to press closer, not without Lord Mitsunari’s word—

“Take your fill of him, boy.” Hideyoshi’s booming command makes him jump — for all his magnitude he’d nearly forgotten the man was there. Easy to do, with Lord Mitsunari in front of him. “He is your reward. Hanbei and I will wait.”

Lord Mitsunari whimpers, manages to shove his ass even further into the air. Wait— “You and Lord Hanbei — are you saying we’re _all_ going to—”

“Make use of him? Of course?” Hanbei replies. “Don’t worry, Hideyoshi and I have always found him quite satisfactory. It should be no problem for him to take one more.”

He’s pouring oil into his hand, slipping it into the curve of Lord Mitsunari’s ass, and Lord Mitsunari babbles something about gratitude into the floor and seizes up like he’s stuck between shrinking away and pushing back onto Hanbei’s fingers. And Sakon can’t stop this, not now, not even if Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei would let him. Not with Lord Mitsunari like this — not when Sakon’s really starting to think he wants this more than he knows how to say.

Hanbei’s watching his face, keenly, even as he works his fingers in and out of Lord Mitsunari’s ass, so he ducks his head half in a bow and smiles, wipes the last doubt from his face if not from his mind. “M’lord, can I suck him off?”

He smiles, a bit sourly Sakon thinks, but it’s not like that’s out of the ordinary for him. “Oh, very good, Sakon-kun. You may do whatever you like with him, of course.” He withdraws his fingers, prods Lord Mitsunari’s flank ungently. “On your back now, dear, that’s it.”

Lord Mitsunari stares up at him with wide eyes, the mark of Hanbei’s blow still standing out on his cheek. He’s wound up tight, fingernails scrabbling against the floor as he tries to get his bearings, but sure enough his cock is standing hard and red against his belly, and when Hanbei spreads his legs again he moans, twitches — struggles to hold himself in place, lithe muscles rippling with the effort. Sakon has never seen anything so beautiful.

“Lord Mitsunari?” Fingertips soft on his arm once more, and Lord Mitsunari jerks his head around like he’s only just realized he was there. “This all right, m’lord?

“You heard Lord Hanbei give his decree,” Lord Mitsunari grates out. “You have been commanded to do as you will with me! Now cease these frivolous delays!”

That’s not what Sakon had been asking, not really. But it’s an answer too, so Sakon doesn’t hesitate to bend his head to Lord Mitsunari’s chest, run little kisses all over the skin. He pauses at his nipple, sucks it into his mouth and rolls it between his lips, and Lord Mitsunari’s frantic fingers find Sakon’s arm braced on the floor beside him, clinging to it mindlessly. And that’s enough for Sakon — it has to be enough.

Lord Mitsunari yelps out loud when Sakon’s lips close over his cock. He bucks his hips, violently as ever, and Sakon grins and relaxes his throat and lets him in as far as he can. He’s wanted to do this for so long, wants to give Lord Mitsunari all the pleasure he’s so determined to deny. Wants to make this as good for him as he does for Hanbei and Hideyoshi.

He jumps at the smack of flesh on flesh — twice, three times, and Lord Mitsunari’s legs tremble with the effort of remaining in place. “You know you’re to remain still, Mitsunari-kun.”

When he slides back into Lord Mitsunari’s ass it’s with two fingers, sudden and harsh, and as tight as he’s wound up it must be almost too fast for him. And Sakon gets it, he really does, he’d take more than this if it would make Lord Mitsunari happy and be glad for the chance, but at the same time Lord Mitsunari deserves so much more than just the harsh treatment, deserves all the pleasure and all the esteem Sakon can give him. And what that means now is to sling an arm across those bony hips, make sure he won’t be punished again — and it’s not like he doesn’t notice the moan he lets out when he realizes he’s pinned in place — and take him in deep once more, put his lips and tongue and throat to Lord Mitsunari’s service just like everything else.

It’s hard enough just holding him still. If Sakon’s attentions weren’t enough to overwhelm him it would be Lord Hanbei’s implacable fingers, making him writhe and flail and whine through gritted teeth as he tries to keep from screaming. His orgasm takes him as much by surprise as anyone — one sharp shout bitten off in the middle, and then Sakon’s swallowing all he can, moaning out loud himself at the taste of him and pulling back to see his face wide-eyed and slack.

“Oh, Mitsunari-kun,” Lord Hanbei says sharply. “You know better than to come without permission.”

The change is instant. He seizes right up again, tries to roll into a bow but Lord Hanbei’s still fucking him with his fingers, three at a time now right through the aftermath, and he falls back to the floor with a pained noise. “Lord Hanbei, I offer my most humble apologies! I have acted disobediently — willfully—”

Hanbei’s expression doesn’t even change. “That you have,” he says, “But it’s Sakon-kun you’ll want to address your apologies to. It’s he you’re here to serve tonight, after all.

Lord Mitsunari’s eyes slide over to meet his own, stop on his face like he’s seeing Sakon for the first time. “Please, allow me to — beg your forgiveness,” he says. Halting, unsure, and oh, he’s not alone in that. “It was your right to determine how I was to be used. My interference can be nothing but wrongful.”

A shiver runs through Sakon’s chest. No, he starts to say. Nothing from Lord Mitsunari could wrong him, but Lord Hanbei is sliding a too-gentle hand across his shoulder, smiling conspiratorially at him, and the words dry up. “Well, Sakon-kun?”

“You’re forgiven, Lord Mitsunari.” There’s nothing else he can say, not here. But he can reach down, brush the hair from Lord Mitsunari’s eyes, and he trembles as though he had expected another blow, maybe preferred it. “You’re doing great. Don’t worry about any of that.”

“Sakon-kun is kind.” Hanbei’s finally working his fingers free, and Lord Mitsunari whines at the loss, nearly thrusts himself back down on them. It’s Sakon who holds him still, doesn’t want to let him do anything that might bring down Hanbei’s cruelty. “An admirable quality in some men, I’m sure. Less so, I’m afraid, in a Toyotomi soldier.”

He turns Lord Mitsunari over bodily, keeps his legs apart with little slaps when they start to fall shut, and by now Sakon’s shivering along with Lord Mitsunari as Hanbei’s hand trails up his thigh, spreads that bony ass to keep him on display. “If it’s not your pleasure to punish him this time, then use him however you like. But it’s no use trying to show him mercy. He’ll give what we require of him, whether you wish to accept or no.”

Sakon starts to struggle out of his bodysuit one-handed, his other hand on Lord Mitsunari’s hip and holding tight. “I never said I wouldn’t — use him.” He’d have a hell of a time resisting even if he wanted to, he’s so hard nearly hurts when he brushes against Lord Mitsunari’s thigh, and Lord Mitsunari bucks back towards him all unaware. “You’ve gone to all this trouble getting him ready, right? I wouldn’t let him down now.” He lines himself up, starts to push inside slow and gentle as he can — even oiled up slick as Hanbei can get him he’s tight enough to make it difficult, this must be such a strain for him, how’s he ever going to take — but no. Sekon bends his head to Lord Mitsunari’s back, presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and pulls his hips closer with all the implacable reverence that Lord Mitsunari himself could have offered, and he can’t tell if his lord’s moan is from the kiss or his cock sinking in to the hilt.

Doesn’t make it any less beautiful, either way.

Beyond the heat of Lord Mitsunari’s body he can hear Hanbei laughing high and pleased. He holds Lord Mitsunari’s chin up almost offhandedly, thumb stroking over his cheekbone, but he’s looking at Lord Hideyoshi, still watching them unmoving from his seat. “I told you he’d appreciate it, Hideyoshi.”

Lord Hideyoshi makes a low pleased rumble that sinks into Sakon's bones. "I always trust your judgment, Hanbei." Shit, he really is watching them, he's enjoying this — and why shouldn't he, really, Lord Mitsunari is captivating, and he knows he can put on a damn good show himself. "You should enjoy him too, Hanbei."

"Oh, of course." That thumb parts Lord Mitsunari's lips, lets him suckle as Hanbei bares himself, and Hanbei's eyes meet Sakon's with a smug smile. "Don't hold back, Sakon-kun." And then he's thrusting into Lord Mitsunari's open mouth, too sharp and too sudden for him to do anything but choke and let his head fall limp into Hanbei's hands.

Sakon holds Lord Mitsunari close as he fucks him, arm slung around his chest to keep him steady, showers little kisses everywhere his lips can reach. He can't change the brutality of it, the way Hanbei's grip on Lord Mitsunari's hair forces his head back and each of his thrusts takes him deep enough to choke all over again. But still he's rocking his hips back onto Sakon's cock, so naturally he can't possibly be aware of it, and Sakon doesn't even want to move, just wants to stay there and let his lord fuck himself how he likes. But he can't hold still anymore, really can't, not when he's so close already just from the muffled wails Lord Mitsunari makes every time he thrusts in to the hilt.

"You're so good, Lord Mitsunari." Sakon's voice catches on the words, just a little. Would Lord Mitsunari even want to hear that from him, is he overreaching himself — but Lord Mitsunari shudders in his arms and moans, low and urgent, and presses himself back into Sakon so sharply that Sakon almost comes right there. So he doesn't stop, just bends his head close to Lord Mitsunari's ear and murmurs a constant stream of anything that comes into his mind. "You're beautiful, m'lord, really you are. And taking me so deep, so hard — it feels so good inside you, Lord Mitsunari, everything I could ask for, Lord Mitsunari, Lord Mitsunari…”

Hanbei finally pulls out of Lord Mitsunari's mouth, cock still hard and glistening from his attentions, bends his head back down when he tries to keep mouthing at the tip. "Thank Sakon-kun for the praise, Mitsunari-kun."

"My-my humblest thanks!" he manages between groans. "It is — more than I deserve..."

Sakon's gut twists. "It's exactly what you deserve," he says at once, hopes Lord Mitsunari'll hear it, heart in his throat as he keeps driving into him. "It's — rightful — for you to be praised like this. I wouldn't try to trick you like that, if it weren't."

Lord Mitsunari freezes, even his cries still — and the next moment he's digging his fingers into Sakon's arm, nails and all, sucking in a desperate breath, and his head's twisted right around to look at Sakon with eyes bugging wide and white. And then Sakon's coming, as hard as he ever has in his life he'd wager, and he can't see what Lord Mitsunari's doing at all, just cling to him and whisper his name and hold him steady as he possibly can.

It takes him a minute to remember where he is — to remember anything, really, besides the feel of Lord Mitsunari's hand clutching his. But as soon as he slips out Hanbei's there to take his place, taking hold of Lord Mitsunari's hips and fucking him in short sharp strokes. He slumps down beside Lord Mitsunari, gathers him into his arms, and Lord Mitsunari doesn't even flinch as Sakon brushes the hair from his eyes, just shivers in Sakon's lap as Hanbei's thrusts rock his body back and forth.

A warm hand covers Sakon's on Lord Mitsunari's head — envelops it really — and he looks up to see Lord Hideyoshi looming over them in all his nightgowned grandeur. It's almost awkward, really, the way he pets Lord Mitsunari's hair like he thinks he might break something, but Lord Mitsunari doesn't seem to mind, just looks up at him with eyes blown wide and mouths his name with hardly any voice left to put into it. And Sakon should have known all along this isn't a hardship for him, not really, can see it clear as day by the light in his eyes and the way he finally relaxes into Sakon's arms. This is what Lord Mitsunari offers. What had drawn Sakon in like a beacon, shown him how to live without doubt. It’s more clear than ever, now.

"Sir." He bows his head before Lord Hideyoshi, as Lord Mitsunari would.

Hideyoshi's eyes settle on him slowly, look him up and down. "He has satisfied you."

"Of course." He pulls Lord Mitsunari closer, almost without realizing it, can't let Hideyoshi be in any doubt of his answer. "Always."

Hideyoshi only nods. "He gives exemplary service."

He bows once more, awkward given his position, so low that Lord Mitsunari's hair tickles his face. "As I hope to do for him."

For a long time Hideyoshi is quiet, watches Hanbei fuck Lord Mitsunari with distant satisfaction. Then he nods once more, glances back and lays a warm heavy hand on Sakon's shoulder this time. "See that you do."

Hanbei finishes with nothing but a delicate sigh to give away his satisfaction. He practically glides into Hideyoshi’s arms, kisses him long and deep, and Lord Mitsunari is craning his head back to see with a smile spreading over his face wide enough to tug at his cheeks. “Lord Hideyoshi,” he croaks, a quiet awed echo of his usual bark, “I beg you, please, use me as you will! I am ready — spare me no longer!”

“Why, of course not,” says Hanbei, lifting Lord Mitsunari’s hips and turning him bodily onto his back. He can hardly move himself anymore, just shivers limply as Sakon settles his head back in place on his lap and lets Lord Hanbei arrange him as he likes. And gods, he has to spread his legs so wide just to let Hideyoshi crouch between them, knees hiked all the way up to his chest, they hardly even look like they’re in the same proportion like this. Hideyoshi lets his robe fall away from his body, and Sakon lets out his own little noise at the sheer size of him.

Hanbei grins down at him, gleeful. Vicious. “Well?”

Hideyoshi’s taken hold of Lord Mitsunari’s hips in one great hand, lifting him into place as though he weighs nothing at all. And Sakon’s stomach is in knots just watching, if it’s been hard for Lord Mitsunari so far than what’s to come must be almost beyond his endurance, and there’s nothing Sakon can do. Can’t even really want to, not when Lord Mitsunari’s looking up at him as close to bliss as he’s ever seen him, and Sakon knows only too well what it’s like to be on the other side of that face.

Lord Hideyoshi pauses one last moment. “Mitsunari is strong,” he says simply. “If you wish to serve him, you should understand that.”

And then he’s driving inside, and Lord Mitsunari throws back his head and screams as he’s spread apart.

He twists in Sakon’s lap, all wails and labored breaths, and Hideyoshi’s got hold of his flailing legs and it’s all Sakon can do to keep the rest of him in place. “You’re amazing, Lord Mitsunari,” he murmurs, doesn’t even know if Lord Mitsunari can hear him but he has to say it anyway, just hopes he understands. Lord Hideyoshi’s going slow, probably couldn’t have gone any faster even with all the preparation he’s had, but knowing Lord Mitsunari that only makes it harsher, being opened up bit by bit. But he’s still hard, half his struggles are just hips bucking uselessly into thin air, and gods, he wants it that way, wants to feel his lord taking everything he has and demanding more. And yeah — it’s not like Sakon doesn’t get it.

So he gathers Lord Mitsunari close, as much as he can reach, pulls his arms in and holds him tight so he can’t thrash. Just the way he wants it, neat little bundle for Hideyoshi to use. “You’re taking so much...gonna keep taking it, I know you are, gonna make it so good for all of us, Lord Mitsunari…” And sure enough Hideyoshi’s picking up his pace, huge fingers digging into Lord Mitsunari’s hips to pull him down, and Lord Mitsunari’s struggles are just little helpless jerks now, easy for Sakon to keep hold of, though his shouting is only getting louder. Damn, Sakon feels like he could come again just watching him fall apart like this. “You heard what Lord Hideyoshi said. You’re strong, so strong, I can’t even believe how much, and you’re giving it all to them, you’re being so good, so useful, you know that, right? You’re so good for them, Lord Mitsunari, so good…”

A slim hand drapes across Sakon’s shoulder, and he starts as Lord Hanbei runs a finger along the underside of his cock. It’s too light, barely there, and before he can strain to meet it it’s gone and he’s left to shiver with need. “You know, you could have Mitsunari-kun take care of that for you,” Hanbei murmurs in his ear. “His mouth isn’t occupied now. There’s still a good deal more use we can make of him.”

He traces Lord Mitsunari’s lips, and Mitsunari takes his fingers in without hesitation, sucks sloppily as Hideyoshi’s thrusts jostle him. His screams are only barely muffled in Hanbei’s flesh. “See? He knows what to do.”

He doesn’t, really, he’s too far gone to do more than let Hanbei thrust inside, lips shining and sputtering every time he tries to breathe. He’s trying, though, his lips working around Hanbei’s fingers a moment too late to match his movements, and despite himself it goes straight to Sakon’s cock. “Isn’t he a little preoccupied? My lord.”

“Mitsunari-kun won’t thank you for your leniency,” Hanbei replies cooly. “You’ve seen enough by now to know that.”

When he draws his fingers back Lord Mitsunari thrashes nearly out of Sakon’s grip, strains forward to try to take them in again. So Sakon replaces them with his own, and Lord Mitsunari sucks them furiously, stares up at Sakon — at _Sakon_ — as though he’d done something amazing. And damn, his mouth is as hot and gripping as though it were already Sakon’s cock he were sucking, and Sakon can’t keep back any longer, not from what he wants and what maybe Lord Mitsunari needs.

He guides Lord Mitsunari’s head to the side in his lap, fingertips on his cheek gentle as he possibly can. Lets his lips drag across his cock, and Sakon moans loud as Lord Mitsunari does when he starts mouthing clumsily at the head, straining as far as he can reach. He’s too far gone to give much of a blow job, just goes limp and lets Sakon guide his head down and down and down — and it’s more than enough, just the heat of his lord’s lips around him has Sakon near the edge again, and each time he cries out shakes him with pure sensation as much as with care.

Hanbei leans over them, one arm draped around Hideyoshi’s waist and triumph in his face. He reaches out for Lord Mitsunari, pets his hair and forces him down onto Sakon’s cock in the same gesture. “Now that’s better, isn’t it, dear.” he says. Flicks a thumb over the reddened head of Lord Mitsunari’s cock, light as air, nowhere near enough to give him any relief. “This is how we use him properly.”

Lord Mitsunari groans, starts to struggle in Sakon’s grip, and Sakon pulls him loose again at once. “Please,” he breathes, lips dragging against the slick skin of Sakon’s cock. “Please, Lord Hideyoshi, grant me permission to find my release, I can’t hold back, please!”

He’s no sooner gotten the words out then he’s swallowed Sakon’s cock again, throat convulsing around him as Hanbei digs a nail into his slit. He tsks at him, starts to shake his head, but Sakon’s faster, he’s there with every move Lord Mitsunari makes, and if this is all supposed to be for Sakon’s benefit then there’s nothing he wants more than this.

“Go ahead, Lord Mitsunari,” he says. “Come for me, okay? For all of us.”

Hanbei’s turning that vicious smile on him, now, but Sakon doesn’t even have a glance to spare for it, because Lord Mitsunari is coming apart in his arms, hips jerking wildly into Hanbei’s teasing hand. He shudders violently, lips gone slack around Sakon’s cock, and Sakon cradles his head in his hands, bends down until he can press his lips to his hair, his neck, anything he can reach. Babbles rambling praise, everything he can think of, and that’s enough — Sakon’s own hips are tightening, thrusting up into Lord Mitsunari’s throat, and he doesn’t even stop himself, just holds onto Lord Mitsunari tight as he can and lets him take everything he has to give.

Even then the onslaught doesn’t stop. Lord Hideyoshi’s pushing right through his orgasm, relentless as Hanbei could ask for, and Lord Mitsunari’s gone so limp that every thrust shoves him forward into Sakon’s lap. But even then he’s gritting his teeth, groaning softly under his breath, and with Hanbei twining up his body like Sakon and Lord Mitsunari might not even be there it’s as good a sign as any that he’s close. So Sakon guides Lord Mitsunari’s head upwards and lets him watch as Lord Hideyoshi finishes, with bruising fingerprints on Lord Mitsunari’s hips and a soft sigh that hardly sounds like it could have come from the same man.

As soon as Hideyoshi withdraws Lord Mitsunari’s curling up into himself, throaty little whimpers like he can’t quite figure out how to stop screaming, and Sakon’s there in an instant, doesn’t even think about it but wraps his arms around him and gathers him up. For once he doesn’t object at all, just buries his head in Sakon’s thigh and shakes like he might fall to pieces. And maybe part of Sakon still worries, but he hardly even feels it now, just brushes the come and sweat from Lord Mitsunari’s body wherever he can reach and presses him in close to ground him. Shima Sakon will aid the Toyotomi’s left hand as he spends himself in their service, always, in any way he can.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, barely even notices Hideyoshi and Hanbei moving around them, but when Lord Mitsunari starts to get antsy Sakon lets him go with a last reverent kiss to his hair, holds him as he levers himself shakily into a bow. Hanbei’s still murmuring to Hideyoshi as he cinches the front of his robe shut, tugs it into place like he were dressing him for a ceremony and not for bed. But they turn at the sound of Lord Mitsunari moving, and Sakon thrills in his lord’s place at the satisfaction beneath Lord Hideyoshi’s stolid face.

“Lord Hideyoshi,” he rasps, voice hoarse from screaming. “Lord Hanbei. Please, please forgive my unseemly—”

“There’s no need,” says Lord Hideyoshi. “You served us well. As we have come to expect of you.”

Lord Mitsunari looks as though he’s been cut off in the middle of a protest. His lips are even still forming apologies, for whatever sins he imagines have survived everything he’s taken, but no sound comes out but a raspy whimper. “Thank you, my lord,” he manages finally, and that too lingers on his lips in vague whispers as he presses his face into the ground, the last bit of exaltation he can manage. “Thank you.”

“And you, Sakon-kun?” Hanbei’s own robe is still hanging askew, falls open when he steps forward to show glimpses of pale gaunt flesh. He smiles sweetly. “Did you enjoy the use of your lord’s body?”

“Oh, you bet I did.” Sakon grins right back at him. “Thanks for giving me, you know, permission for this. Really. And—” He bows too, at least as much as he can manage while he’s still half-supporting Lord Mitsunari’s weight too. “For making use of him the way you do. My humblest thanks.”

Lord Mitsunari’ll probably call him impudent for that, once he gets the strength for shouting again — but that’s fine, no different from usual really, Sakon’s only too glad to make it up to him however Lord Mitsunari will let him. Lord Hanbei’s smile twists, but he doesn’t look angry, not for him at least, and Lord Hideyoshi’s practically beaming down at them in his own distant way, it’s almost cute really once you’ve gotten him relaxed a little. Sakon ducks his head once more. “May I, uh, take care of Lord Mitsunari? Get him put to bed and all, it doesn’t look like he’s got much left in him—”

“I am— ready to serve as Lord Hideyoshi wills it—always—” Lord Mitsunari manages, but Lord Hideyoshi is already grunting his approval, and he lets his mouth fall shut and slumps against Sakon’s side.

“Be sure you don’t coddle him, Sakon-kun,” Lord Hanbei adds. “We expect him back to work without delay.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Sakon agrees. “He wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He hauls Lord Mitsunari upright, manages to get his feet on the ground and an arm slung round his shoulder to prop him up. He’s still halfway watching Hideyoshi and Hanbei, for a minute he looks as surprised to see Sakon there by his side as he does to be moving — but then he stops, rests his head on Sakon’s shoulder and lets Sakon shuffle him away, half walking on clumsy shaking legs and letting Sakon do the rest.

Lord Hideyoshi’s voice stops him, once more, as he turns to go. “You serve him admirably,”

Sakon grins back over his shoulder, just for a second. “That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
